Nothern Academy For The “ pecial”
by Righteous Sky
Summary: this is a story about a boy named jake who goes to a boarding school for psychics. as in mind reading and seeing the future and changing the weather. the worst part for jake is that in a school of psychics, jake is the only normal child.


_**Northern ****Academy ****For The ****"§pecial."**_

_**Chapter1 Part 1:The Perfect Girl.**_

This the seventh time I've moved in the last two months. This is really starting to bug me. I wish my dad would just pick a house and stay there. This is so aggravating!!

"Hey I know!! Why don't we keep moving all the time and become traveling fish salesmen! It'll be great! We can eat our own shoes and everything! Now doesn't that sound fun?!" I say with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

My dad looks at me like I just stabbed him in the arm. Sometimes my dad really needs to be hit on the back of the head and tell him he's being stupid. And this was one of those, very "frequent", times.

"Well look who's sense of humor fell into a rotary saw!" I said. I couldn't help myself, I just had to say it.

"WATCH THE ROAD!!" I yell as my dad just dodges an accident.

" Why do you have to be like that? I'm sick of all your sarcasm!" He said. As he sighed. "Why don't you take out your laptop and do something productive for a change."

"Yes sir Mister Gay-Wad sir!" I say.

I don't mean to be cruel to my dad. I just can't help it. Whenever we move somewhere knew, he thinks it's perfect there, but just when I start to make friends and settle in, he finds the tiniest problem and we have to move away. I'm sick and tired off his "One railing has a chip in it!! It's not safe let's go!!" and "Oh my god the walls are blue!! Hurry before you die!!"

My dad has a great reason to think this way though. About 3 years ago My dad and I lived with my mom in our old house. There was some chips in the railings and the walls were bright blue. In the mornings you could always smell fresh pancakes, even when none were cooking. It felt like the perfect home, like nothing could go wrong.

Until……………..

March 23rd, my dad and I went out to get some groceries. I wanted my mom to come to, but she insisted and said she had to clean up. When we got to the store we picked up some things and went back home. When we got back, the house was on fire. There was 7 fire trucks and 3 ambulances. As my dad ran to talk to the policeman walking toward us. I ran into the house.

The smoke was so thick, even if I crawled I couldn't breath. Struggling and gasping for air, I searched for my mom. I knew I had to find her. I just had too. As I went further into the house, I got harder and harder to breath. That was it, there was only one room I hadn't checked. As I reached for the doorknob, I stopped. I felt my lungs begin to blacken. I didn't know it at first, but if I didn't get out of the fire soon, I wouldn't make it out. I grabbed the doorknob with both hands and pulled until it opened.

When I opened the door, I saw my mother, lying on the ground, bleeding. On the opposite side of the room, were 3 boys and 4 girls in different colored cloaks. Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Purple, Yellow and Orange. That's when they turned to look at me. They were all about my height. The girl in pink was a bit shorter than me though That's when the girl in the pink cloak walked over to me and kissed me. It felt good. Sure it was a stranger but, it still felt right. And I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. The rest is all a blur.

The next morning I awoke in the hospital. When I asked the doctor what happened, he told me I had ran into a burning building. They found me on the ground next to my mother. They got me out just in time, but, my mom didn't make it. I had to get stitches in my stomach. Remember that sharp pain? Well it was from a hand gun.

No matter how many people I told the story too, nobody believed me about the kids in the cloaks. Sometimes I really feel as if they thought I was crazy and wanted to send me to an asylum. You had your fill of sad flashbacks? Now back to present time.

When we pulled up to the building I noticed it was a apartment complex. When we parked I got out of the car and grabbed my bags.

"So. Where do my bags go?" I asked him.

He gave me a sad look. As if he had caught a cute cat and watched it run over to a chainsaw juggling clown, who just "accidentally" dropped one on the cat.

"Your bags don't go here." He said. "You are going to a boarding school now."

Boarding school……….. Just the word makes me want to throw up. I never liked the idea of leaving home to go to school 24/7.

"Head that way." My father says as he points east. "You can't miss it."

To tell the truth, I was kind of surprised that he was actually going to go through with this. So without a fuss I headed that way, hoping he would change his mind. He didn't.

When I got there I looked around the campus. Students were every where. That's when is saw her. She was beautiful. She had beautiful long brown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. She was indeed the perfect girl. When she noticed me staring at she walked over to me. She had a smile on her face and I couldn't take my eyes off her. When she finally got to me she said:__

_**"Welcome to the Northern Academy For The **_§_**pecial."**_

**_Chapter 1 Part 2: _§pecial? You Mean Like…Different?**

Northern academy for the §pecial? I don't get it. Is everyone here retarded or something? I didn't want to be mean by asking though.

"So are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to keep staring at me all day?!" She said with quite the angry tone.

Now this really got me embarrassed me. I could feel my face get hot. It's official, I'm terrible with first impressions. She's really starting to get impatient with me now.

"J-J-Jake. My name is Jake. What's yours?" I ask. Wow was that lame or what?! I really have to get better with talking to girls.

"My name is Veronica, Veronica Daniels. You're not from around here are you?"

"Yeah I just moved here. Hey, I've got a question. Why is the school called "Northern Academy for the §pecial?"

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! Heather! front and center!" She yells. Immediately, to very pretty girls…….oh sorry getting off topic. Heh heh………my bad. Well they run over to us.

The three girls huddle up and start whispering. I think I hear one say:

"What is it know Veronica?" then another one said:

"We're busy too today ya'know?"

"I know, I know. But guess what? This guy's a Norm!" Just then the huddle breaks and they all begin to stare at me. Veronica seems to be deep into thought.  
The girl next to her is studying my clothes. And the last girl is checking me out. Just great, first day of school and I'm already some kind of walking freak show! This reminds me of the last high school I went too. We went on a field trip to the carnival. The chaperone asked us I anyone had to go too the bathroom, but I said no. BIG MISTAKE!! Later that day I went on the ferries wheel with the girl I liked, and I had to go real bad. I couldn't hold it anymore. So……you pretty much know what happened from there right? I was the laughing stock of the whole school.

Finally the 3 stopped staring at me and Veronica said:

"The school called that because were all ya'know……§pecial."

Now this got me thinking. What did she mean by special?

"§pecial? You mean like Different?" I said.

"You really are a Norm, aren't you?" The 2nd girl said.

"Alright now I'm really confused! What do mean by §pecial? And what's a Norm?" These girls are so weird!

"I'm Rachel." The 2nd girl said. "A Norm is a NORMAL person, and §pecial means that we all have psychic powers."

Heh, this must be one of those first day of school pranks. I know! Maybe I'm on punked! Any minute now, some guys gonna' jump out with a camera and yell "Surprise!"

"You expect me to believe that you all have psychic powers?! Ya'know what? I'll believe you if you can prove it."

Suddenly, the 3rd girl, Heather I think her name was? Anyway she put her hand on my forehead and her eyes turned green. All right that's proof enough for me! What could she possibly be doing anyway?

"Your mother died 3 years ago." How could she have possibly know that? All right I believe it now. "And when you were searching for her you saw…OH CRAP!!!! Rachel! Victoria! We have to go know!!!"

And on that signal they all ran out. Just than a boy walked over to me. I just hope everyone in this school weird like that.

"I heard you guys. My names Alex. Didn't think they'd accept a Norm in an all psychic school!

"I'm Jake. Nice to actually meet a none freakish person today!" We both laugh at this, although it's not the slightest bit funny. I didn't know it than, but from this day forward, Alex would be the best friend I would ever have.

_**This concludes Chapter 1.**_


End file.
